The inventor works in the healthcare industry and is involved in surgeries/procedures in which the wearing of jewelry is not allowed. Frustrated with constantly taking off and potentially losing her jewelry, she decided to make a pouch for which to hold her jewelry safely. Although the Ring Cling may have many uses, it is mostly meant for surgeons, nurses, physician assistants, and all other health care personnel that may need to remove jewelry on a daily basis.